ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 3: Up All Night and Day
(The scene cuts to a bedroom in a hotel apartment in downtown Seattle at night: April 22, 2009. 9:30p.m.) * Anmah: (voiceover) It's just about bedtime in Seattle, but you wouldn't know to look at it. That's because the sun stays out late in the summertime and Lenat is having a bit of trouble falling sleep. * Lenat: Oh, dear. It's so bright out. This can't be our bedtime. * Danil: I know, I know. But Percy needs to sneak in a bit of sleep before his mail delivery tonight. * Lenat: Tonight? Look around. It's still today. * Danil: (chuckles) Good one, Lenat. * Hanso: Ha. Alright, then. Time to go to sleep, everyone. * Lenat: Okay, okay. I'll go to sleep, but only if my new friend here says goodnight to me. (The viewer says "Goodnight." to Lenat.) Thanks. Goodnight to you, too. (Then, it cuts to another hotel bedroom. Versad hasn't fallen asleep.) * Versad: (to the viewer) Hey. We can't really go to sleep yet. I'm so excited to have you here with me. I want to stay up. Have you ever stayed past your bedtime? * Vansha: Now, now, you two. It's bedtime. Let's all be quiet and go to sleep. * Versad: Alright, Vansha. Sorry. (to the viewer) Oh, but I want to stay up. This is fun. Are you having fun, too? (The viewer says yes.) Oh, good. Me too. (chuckles) * Vansha: Please. I'm sorry. I'm just tired. Now, can we please be quiet and go to sleep? Don't answer. Just pelase be quiet. Please, thank you. * Versad: (to the viewer) Ah, I'm having fun staying up late and making noise. Go on. make some noise, too. Make your favourite superhero noise. I dare you. (The viewer does so.) Oh, this is so much fun. (chuckles) * Vansha: What was that noise? Hey, is that... * Lipra: Wait. I'm confused. If Versad's friend is allowed to talk... * Vansha: I'm sorry, but no. Nobody is allowed to talk. (to the viewer) I know Versad wants you to make noise, but we really need to get to sleep. Can you please ask Versad to be quiet for me? Thank you. (The viewer does so.) * Versad: Oh, alright. I guess we should be quiet. * Vansha: Wow. You really do listen. Thanks. Goonidght. * Versad: (whispers) I still think it's too bright out. * Vansha: Shh. * Anmah: (voiceover) It took ages for the Ultimate Warrior to finally go to sleep. (Karson Voiles begins to sing as "The House On The Hillside" plays.) * Karson Voiles: There's a house on the hillside. * And there lives a little mouse inside who loves to play his accordion each night. * When the stars comes out, he runs about. * From house to house, that little mouse, and play you all his sweet lullabies. (The accordion plays as it fades to multiple areas of Seattle. As the song ends, the screen blackens and fades to the next morning: 6am. The evil Nightmare Train is sleeping.) * Anmah: (voiceover) And now that it's the next morning, the Nightmare Train is having a bit of trouble waking up, so that he can start his day of crime. (Then, the scene cuts to Thomas The Tank Engine still sleeping at King Street Station.) * Thomas: (snores) Hmm. Fizzling fireboxes. (snores) Breads from Knapford. Sir Topham Hatt... (snores) * Anmah: (voiceover) I said, "Now that it's the next morning, Thomas is having a bit of trouble waking up, so that he can start his day!" (Thomas opens his eyes a little, then closes them.) Oh, dear. It appears he is having even more trouble than we thought. Thomas is going to be late if you don't wake him up. So, please, help him wake up. (The viewer does so. Thomas opens his eyes a little.) * Thomas: No, I'm awake. I'm awake. I'm... (yawns, then closes his eyes again.) * Anmah: (voiceover) You're doing brilliantly, but Thomas must be so very tired. Try saying something else to wake him up. (The viewer says that The Nightmare Train is late. Thomas wakes up, shocked to see the viewer in front of him.) * Thomas: You...wha...why, I'm up! I'm up! Wh...wh...where...where...where is everyone? Oh, no! The Nightmare Train's late. How late is he? (The viewer says that The Nightmare Train is 9 hours late. He has already missed out on his night of crime.) * Thomas: (gasps) BUST MY BUFFERS! That creep is gonna be in so much trouble. Category:Scenes Category:Raven: Sleepless In Seattle